1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for intra-operative correction of refractive error to eliminate the need for eyeglasses and contact lenses. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for surgically correcting. myopia and astigmatism by controlled interlamellar annular injection of a polymeric gel at the corneal periphery so as to modify the corneal curvature, while sparing the central optical zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ideal surgical procedure in refractive surgery could be defined as one which allows all the advantages of eyeglasses or contact lenses, that is, one which offers effectiveness or a wide range of corrections, allowing correction of ametropias both large and small; accuracy or predictability, allowing for correction of a certain amount of ametropia with precision; alterability or reversibility, so that if ocular refractive changes occur it might be possible to adjust the correction again; innocuousness or without complications, that is, the procedure does not lead to adverse situations; visual quality without alterations in the size of the image or of the visual field; technical simplicity, that is, not requiring sophisticated techniques to be put into practice; availability; low cost; and aesthetically acceptable on the part of the patient.
A number of surgical techniques have been proposed which have the object of intra-operative correction of refractive error. Examples are Radial Keratotomy, Keratomileusis, Epikeratoplasty, and Excimer Laser Reprofiling of the Corneal Surface also known as Photo Refractive Keratoplasty (PRK). These methods work with the characteristics of the cornea in order to modify either its curvature or its refractive index. Perhaps the more widespread method and the one which best approaches the objects noted above is radial keratotomy, basically because it can be performed at low cost without the need for additional materials. However this procedure has a number of limitations, including the presence of adverse situations (glare) and a lack of stability, predictability (hypercorrection or hypocorrection) and reversibility. The remaining procedures described and presently in use demand very sophisticated surgical equipment requiring very specialized training and also the use of synthetic or natural materials that reduce the likelihood of the procedure being available in the average clinic. Further, with the present surgical techniques it is not possible to accurately predict the patient's refractive outcome, due in part to corneal hydration and subsequent wound healing processes.
Yet a further prior procedure made use of a rubber annular implant (intrastromal rings) which were surgically inserted to alter corneal curvature. However, that procedure, which was introduced in 1986 by the inventor of the subject procedure, involved stromal delamination of the central optical zone and, in addition, precluded intra-operative or post-operative adjustment of the patient's refractive power.
Therefore, there remains a need for a surgical technique which can achieve intra-operative correction of refractive error to eliminate the need for eyeglasses and contact lenses by modifying the corneal curvature which avoids delamination of the central optical zone and permits intra-operative and post-operative adjustment of the patient's refractive power, and which is also reversible. There further remains a need for such a technique wherein the surgical equipment is relatively inexpensive and only moderate skills are required.